fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Ein ungewöhnlicher Auftrag
Einige Tage nach dem Vorfall mit Galacta, beziehungsweise der Konfrontation, geht der normale Betrieb weiter. Jedoch normal, was ist schon normal... "Sie wollen... was bitte?!", entfleucht dem erschütterten Bimer. "Ich will, dass Sie den Auftrag bearbeiten. Sie, Moniki und jemand, der Gedanken lesen kann, wie dieses ehemalige La Nuit Mitglied. Ich bestehe darauf." Bimer schüttelt den Kopf. "Diese Konstellation ist unmöglich!" "ICH SAGTE...."...und langsam hört es auch Petro. "Was ist hier los?", fragt er. "Sind Sie der Chef? Ihr Angestellter weigert sich, einen Auftrag anzunehmen." "Ach tut er das?" "Ja, ich bin sehr empört darüber." "Und ich bin empört dass ich es sein muss! Ich bin hier kein aktiver zum Einsatz zu ziehender...", spricht Bimer, der von Petro übertönt und abgewürgt wird: "...Wir nehmen selbstverständlich an. Ihr schriftlicher Antrag bitte, da drüben finden Sie ein Formular. Herr Nota, könnte ich Sie eben mal im Nebenzimmer sprechen?" Bimer hat ein ungutes Gefühl, trotzdem folgt er ihm anstandslos. "Herr Nota, Ihnen mag das Gebäude gehören, doch sind Sie hier immernoch angestellt, das heißt, solche Entscheidungen obligen mir. Es gibt kaum Gründe, Aufträge abzuweisen..." "...aber es ist doch... ähm...", Bimer stockt. Gerda hat ihm mal erzählt "lass Moniki und Kelke nicht mehr zusammenkommen, das ist wichtig.", doch das kann er Petro ja nicht sagen. "...ähm, nein, das kann ich leider nicht sagen. Entschuldigen Sie." "Also der Auftrag wird ausgeführt, wie gestellt?" "Ja..." "Also, das ist ein ganz normaler Auftrag, und ihr werdet ihn genauso ausführen, wie es im Formular steht, der Auftraggeber war sehr genau. Ich lese vor: Sollte irgendjemand von Ihrem Auftrag Wind bekommen, dann ist es mir gestattet, das Geld für diesen Job für mich zu behalten. Ihr seht, es ist... sag mal, hört mir irgendjemand zu?" Bimer hält seinen Vortrag vor einer schlafenden Moniki und einem gähnenden Kelke. "Schön, bleibt doch hier, ihr habt ja keinen Ärger am Hals, der alte Bimer regelt das schon, macht euch keine Gedanken." Und somit macht sich Bimer auf in den Wald Fôrette. Dort angekommen, schaut er sich um. "Gut, mir ist keiner gefolgt.", sagt er sich, und läuft jetzt weiter in den Wald. "Also, wo sollte ich hin?" Er holt das Formular aus seinem Anzug raus und schaut drauf. Neben den ganzen Anweisungen steht da ein Ort namens Whis-Ôrette drauf, welcher wohl ziemlich in der Mitte des Waldes liegt. Kelke überlegt. "Hm, Moniki... da war doch was? Ich glaub ich habs vergessen..." Moniki wacht auf. "Morgen Moniki..." "Jaja, morgen. Wo sind meine Kopfhörer..." "Die hat Bimer mit." "WAS?!" "He, wenn du einen herzauberst - hast du dann überhaupt was zum hören dabei?" "Ähm... lass mal sehen..." Moniki sucht nach etwas... doch scheint es nicht zu finden. "Mist, ich habs vergessen..." Kelke fasst in eine Tasche und sucht nach was. "Moniki, was hörst du denn so..." "Sicher nix was du hörst..." "Sicher?" Kelke findet einen MP3-Player. "Du kannst ja mal sehen, ob was drauf ist..." "Wow, zeig mal... ist das Metal?" "Ja, Schose hasst es, darum hör ich es auch daheim immer ohne Kopfhörer... hehe." Moniki lacht: "He, das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Besonders nicht die Musikrichtung..." "Na da siehst du mal, ich steck voller Geheimnisse." "Ach ne, hätte ich nie vermutet." Moniki spricht zum ersten Mal seit einer längeren Zeit ohne Musik, und auf einmal ganz anders. "Moniki, so viel hab ich dich selten reden gehört..." "Will ja niemand über Musik reden..." "...schade, ich würde gerne mal öfter drüber reden." sagt Kelke daraufhin. Moniki sieht überrascht zu Kelke. "So?" "Ja, warum nicht?" "Hast du wohl recht...." "Verdammte Äste...", murrt Bimer, der gerade nach Whis-Ôrette kommt. "Was soll ich hier machen... Ihr Auftrag:... das Feld... ist ja leer... was soll das?!" Bimer ist empört. "Was soll das hier sein?! Bin ich blind?!" Ein unbekannter greift nach dem Blatt. "Hmm... was ist das, aha..." "Geben Sie das auf der Stelle zurück!!" "50 Euro." "ICH GLAUB SIE HABEN EINEN MACKEN?! ICH VERHAFTE SIE GLEICH!!!" "Was? Polizei? Ah, ok. 100 Euro." "Jetzt aber...!!" "Na, ich will mal nicht so sein... 25 Euro..." "AH!!!" "...für die Entschlüsslung." "Was für eine Entschlüsselung?" "Na der Geheimcode...! Da steht... nein, erst das Geld. 50 Euro." "GRAD WAREN ES 25!" "Und? Inflation, mein Lieber!" "Ich bekomm die Kriese..." "Tun Sie das, solange ich mein Geld bekomme." "Sie geben mir erst mal das Blatt wieder." "Wenn Sie mir 60 Euro geben." Bimer läuft inzwischen rot an und fängt an zu brüllen: "MEIN HERR, SIE GEBEN MIR JETZT AUF DER STELLE DAS BLATT WIEDER!!!" "Schreien Sie nicht so, ich verstehe Sie gut." Jetzt sieht Bimer rot, kurz darauf schwarz und fällt um. "Gehts Ihnen gut?", fragt die Person mit dem Blatt und fächert Bimer etwas Luft zu. "Naja, ich ruf mal beim Standesamt an, vielleicht ham die ja was, was ich erben kann... Wie heißt der? Bimer Nota, blöder Name." "ICH GLAUB ES HACKT!!! SIND DENN ALLE HIER HINTER EINEM ERBE HER!", brüllt Bimer, der wieder voll da ist und verpasst dem Anzugträger eine rechte Gerade. Der brüllt erst auf, lässt das Blatt fallen, das Bimer gekonnt fängt, und verschwindet dann einfach. "Komischer Kauz. Nanu?" Bimer ließt nochmal die Stelle Ihr Auftrag, denn plötzlich steht da was: Sie sollen Schnurfore ausfindig machen und ihn bitte sofort zum Waddle 8 bringen, denn er hat mir ungefähr 2000 Euro geklaut. PS: Diese Nachricht kann nur Schnurfore selbst entziffern. "Wie soll man das denn verstehen? Eine Nachricht, die der Täter selbst entziffern soll?" Verwundert dreht Bimer wieder in Richtung Waddle 8 ab. "Petro!" "Das heißt Herr Mau..." "Mir egal.", sagt Gerda. "Was ist das mit Moniki und Kelke zusammen auf einem Auftrag? Die beiden haben überhaupt nichts miteinander vereinbares!" "Ein Auftrag. Passiert schonmal." "Das darf nicht passieren.", antwortet Gerda. Petro legt eine Akte in den Aktenschrank. "Frau Reifenfrost, kommen Sie doch einfach mal mit." Petro läuft aus seinem Büro, richtung Technikabteilung. Gerda folgt Petro, aber muss doch genervt fragen: "Was soll ich hier?" "Gleich." Ein Stückchen weiter unten sagt er: "Hier." "Was ist hier?" "Hier kommt eine Kantine hin." "Bitte? Schön, aber warum muss ich das wissen beziehungsweise warum muss ich hier her kommen?" "Zum Wissen: Sie machen die Buchhaltung. Warum Sie herkommen sollten..." noch bevor Petro ausreden kann, ruft jemand von weitem: "Da, der Pinguin und die hässliche Hexe!" "ICH GEB DIR...!" "Frau Reifenfrost, bitte regen Sie sich nicht so auf. Sie müssen doch nicht auf die Beleidigungen hören, da sie nicht wahr sind. Sie sind doch weder eine Hexe noch hässlich." Gerda staunt, dass sie das von Petro hört. Kaum einige Augenblicke später springt jemand aus dem Schatten, mit einem Schwert in der Hand. Petro stößt Gerda zur Seite, worauf hin sie ruft: "WAS SOLL DAS?!" Als sie sich umdreht, sieht sie, wie der Unbekannte das Schwert in Petros Hand stach, an der Stelle, wo Gerda stand. "Ahrg... Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Frau Reifenfrost." Der Unbekannte zieht am Schwert, welches nur schwer herausgeht, was für Petro nicht unschmerzhaft ist. Petro ballt eine Faust und schlägt sie dem Unbekannten ins Gesicht. "Man beleidigt keine Damen." Er verpasst ihm einen Fußtritt, so dass er in die Luft fliegt. "Man zielt nicht mit Waffen auf Damen." Und er schlägt ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an die Wand, und hält ihn dort fest. "Und vor allem nicht Leute, die mir etwas bedeuten." Die Augen des Unbekannten sind weit aufgerissen. Petro schlägt ihm in die Magengrube, und er fällt zu Boden. Gerda traut ihren Augen nicht, noch weniger ihren Ohren. "Also, Frau Reifenfrost..." "Gerda." "Gerda?" "Ja. Mein Name." "Also Gerda, Sie..." "Du." "Was jetzt?" "Worum geht es hier?" Petro streubt sich etwas. "Also, Gerda, was ich dir hier zeigen wollte, war, dass... wir das Gebäude oben eventuell abändern. Sehen... siehst du das da?..." Bimer, leicht entnervt, kommt wieder im Waddle 8 an, um zu sehen, dass die Person aus Fôrette auch da ist, genauso wie der Arbeitsgeber, welcher sofort auf Bimer einredet: "Nun, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie Schnurfore herbringen konnten, allerdings haben Sie die Kriterien des Auftrages nicht erfüllt, weswegen ich das Geld für mich behalte." Da Bimer sowieso schon ganz unten durch ist mit den Nerven kann ihn nichts mehr schocken, auch das nicht. Der Mann geht raus, Schnurfore will auch raus, aber Gerda hält ihn zurück: "Sie machen jetzt erst mal zwei Monate auf Bewährung." Direkt dannach sagt Petro noch: "Herr Nota, sagen Sie dem leider verhinderten Herrn Taraum, dass er seine Prüfungen zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit alle bestanden hat." "Ich versuche dran zu denken...", murmelt Bimer und geht in Richtung seines Hauses. 23:41, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 18:12, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 18:58, 7. Juni 2009 (UTC) 22:00, 7. Juni 2009 (UTC) Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 15:15, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 15:48, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}